


[Fanart] Okay, we do that

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: A collection of various TAZ Balance doodles and drawings.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i’ve never drawn anything for taz balance and the reason for that is i don’t have a clear concept for how i even imagine them look like. i was bored and in need of de-stressing today though, so i tried to come up with a design for the twins (and barry but let’s be real here, it’s always gonna be a tom arnold). dunno if i’ll keep drawing them this way - dunno if i’ll keep drawing balance at all - but it was fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/637608343233544192/so-ive-never-drawn-anything-for-taz-balance-and)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna properly lineart it or anything but i still wanted to share post-stolen century taako and lup wearing [THIS](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/189191230795/i-showed-this-to-my-grandma-and-she-slapped-her) and [THIS](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/620839458498084864/outfit-idea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/638244524625477632/not-gonna-properly-lineart-it-or-anything-but-i)


End file.
